


Terrorist Hunt: The Foxhunter's Debut

by MorganBane



Series: The New Overwatch: A MeiCree AU [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Ass-Kicking, Bar Scene, CSI Overwatch, F/M, Fullmetal Jacket Refrence, Gen, Good Music, Gun Fight, Hostage Rescue, Kidnapping, Man Hunt, Mei and McCree stick together, New original characters, One Man Army, Original Character(s), Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Refrences, Pharah meets a long lost friend, Political Thriller, Politically Controversial, Politics, Racism, Redemption, Rescue Missions, Ripping and Tearing, Russians show up!, Syrian War Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganBane/pseuds/MorganBane
Summary: Following a nuclear terrorist attack in France, Overwatch is called into action to save those who were caught in the blast and attempt to find who is responsible for it. The new love birds, Mei and McCree suspect it to be a hotel owner’s bodyguard named Ichi the Killer, but they need proof to pin him on the bombings. During the investigation, a diabolical conspiracy is uncovered. Meanwhile Ichi the Killer needs to find a way to scrub the evidence linking him to the attacks. He contacts an old associate of his to help him in this instance. This person knows how he can help Ichi make sure justice doesn’t get to Ichi very efficiently. Even with his comrade, code named Foxhunter, Ichi knows has to work to get away with his crimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings not specifiable in archive warnings:
> 
> The following fan fiction contains politically controversial content, explicit violence, and may contain sexual content considered to be offensive by some. Consider this your Trigger Warning. 
> 
> What I have written is merely a story from a different point of view solely for entertainment reasons, please try to understand that I am not trying to incite a political firestorm with my content. There is always a human behind every opinion.
> 
> Note: if there are any dead links please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. Every little bit helps.

 

Chapter 1: Ashes to Ashes

 

McCree and Mei pack up from their stay at the Garnet Plaza Hotel and thank Madame Echo for their stay and she reminds them that they still have the one other night there “on the house”. The pair head on back to Overwatch’s Hollywood watch point so they can get to work on finding the one responsible for the nuclear bombings.  A meeting is called for a plan of action. McCree, Mei, Winston, Tracer, Symmetra, Reinhardt, and Zenyatta are there.

“Ok people, I’m sure you’ve seen what just happened in France with the recent bombings. I’ve discussed with Winston about who might be responsible for this travesty. Go ahead Winston.” McCree says to the Overwatch members in the planning room.

“We have reasons to believe that a former Blackwatch member, codenamed, Ichi the Killer is responsible for the nuclear bombings as a result of the plutonium bomb components stolen from the Payload.” Winston says to a shocked group of Overwatch members.

“Not to give him credence, but why him? It could be some other terrorist, like Reaper.” Genji asks.

“Good point Genji, however during the operation yesterday Reinhardt found a jerry-rigged Geiger counter iPhone device at the Payload site. I took it with me to Symmetra for analysis, hopefully we’ll have more results today. But when I went out last night to a hotel for, ahem “business” last night Ichi the Killer happened to be the bodyguard for one Madame Echo, the owner of the Garnet Plaza Hotel. He acted nervously when the Geiger counter went off and asked if he wanted me to keep it in the lobby safe. Which I refused, but since we have so many I gave it up. He clutched it tightly, but lost interest in it after I mentioned Symmetra’s duplication of the device. Possibly going berserk while I wasn’t around.” McCree lectured to the members.

(<https://soundcloud.com/geekpilot/maniac-lover-the-victim-machine?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls>)

 

“I’m convinced that he probably had something to do with it, but he could have just made the bomb for someone else.” Tracer points out.

“Good point, the real kicker is that Madame Echo says that he can “randomly” teleport places. I don’t think she knows his full range of abilities. She claims that she tracks him and monitors his teleportation patterns.” McCree adds.

“Perfect, a possible teleporting psychopathic killer who had access to a nuclear weapon. Do we have any other intel on this guy?” Genji asks.

“We’ve tried consulting Athena, but we’re blocked every time we try to bypass the archival security settings.” Winston says.

“Not yet. I have a theory about how we can get past the security measures.” Symmetra chimes in holding one of the IPhone Geiger counter duplicates.

“Great, what do you have Symmetra?” McCree asks.

“Turns out this device acts like a key to the archives of Blackwatch. All we need to do is sync it to the wireless network and we should be able to get in.” Symmetra says as she connects the device to the Athena network.

The device successfully syncs and the screen that is in the conference room starts flickering. Then Blackwatch’s insignia shows up.

“Authentication Granted. Welcome to the Blackwatch Remote Operations Terminal.” The program says in a deep metallic tone as a menu of options shows up. Archives is one of the options.

“Access Archives on “Ichi the Killer” computer.” McCree orders.

It is as if the computer A.I hesitates to do that.

“Are you sure you want to access: Archives: Operative Ichi Abe?”, the A.I program says hesidetly.

“Did I stutter?” McCree angrily says.

“So be it. Archive of Operative Ichi Abe opening. You shouldn’t have done this.”, the A.I ominously warns.

A massive array of files, video, audio transcripts, images and much more show up on screen and in the holographic projector.

“Well we’ve hit a gold mine. Looks like Ichi the Killer has a long string of records.” Symmetra says.

“The real question is, where do we start? There are hundreds of these data files!” Mei exclaims.

“What’s this? This is marked back in 2014, and it has the seal of the U.S State Department on it.” Winston says as he points to one interesting looking piece of data on the holographic projector.

“Access 2014 State Department File.” McCree orders.

“Commencing. This is going to be a large pill to swallow.” The A.I says ominously again.

A video screen shows a restrained Ichi the Killer in the Oval office with President Obama and then Secretary of State, Hillary Clinton.

“Well, well, well Mrs. Clinton. How’s life out of the line of duty?” the President says.

“Eh Benghazi hearing this, email scandal that. The fuckers still haven’t found me out yet on this one thing I have planned.” Mrs.Clinton says with an evil grin.

“Okay then. Who’s this bozo we have tied up here? The SS are a little antsy having him here in the same room as me.” The President says slightly annoyed with Mrs. Clinton’s tone.

“This here is Ichi the Killer. Former Blackwatch Operative. Trained killer, assassin, demolitions expert. Even when he goes loud on his operations he can bail himself out quite well. You can’t stop him when he’s out on the field!” Mrs. Clinton exclaims.

“What the hell is this?!” McCree says in shock.

“Shhh, this is getting really intense.” Reinhart interjects.

“Well why did you have to dig him up? Is this some newfangled thing you do over at your foundation?” President Obama asks sternly.

“Please, don’t be coy. This is our answer to getting Americans on track with our agenda! If we can set him loose on a school full of children a few times in a row. The people will HAVE to support me for President! I’ll be the one not holding the leash long enough for me to tighten it once I’m president!” Mrs. Clinton evilly exclaims.

“Wait wait wait, let THAT guy loose on a school? Why’d we do that?” A skeptical President asks the Secretary of State.

“He’s a professional school shooter! He can dispose of everyone inside and still manage to fight off police response single handedly!” Clinton exclaims.

“So this is how we get Americans on board with gun control? Letting this Ichi fellow wipeout a few school districts, just to prove a point?” the President asks.

“YES! We scare the shit out of the populace. The NRA suddenly has no moral high ground. Hundreds if not thousands of children dead and the people will shout “WE WANT GUN CONTROL! THE KILLINGS MUST END!”. It’s bound to succeed.” Clintion exclaims again.

“Hmmmm well. This is pretty bold Mrs. Clinton. As much trouble we’ll be in if we’re caught letting this happen, I think it’s worth trying, for **Progress**. Now your Clinton Foundation people have allocated resources to prepping him for this?” an interested President Obama says.

“My foundation’s war chest is well stocked. Untraceable, undetectable, and very powerful.” Mrs. Clinton says staring at her pawn, Ichi the Killer.

“Wow you’re going to try to make me kill children. How cute. Oh wait, Blackwatch members aren’t sworn to obey the President. And I’m really not going to listen to anyone now that Blackwatch is dismantled.” Ichi scolds the two corrupt politicians.

“We have methods. Ichi.” Mrs Clinton replies.

“Watch them all fail. I’ll be off the radar when you least expect it. You’ll never find me again. And I’ll sure as hell never come back to see you!” Ichi prophecies.

The tape ends there. Everyone in the conference room is in shock and dismay as to what they witnessed.

“This is tantamount to high treason. Even genocide!” Winston says.

“That’s the biggest truth bomb ever dropped. I’m just surprised and thankful this never happened, RIGHT?!” Zenyatta exclaims.

“Guys, if there’s ANYTHING we need to do. It’s that the media can’t see this. As damning as this is, Trump can’t have his hands on this. We’re here to catch Ichi, not bring down a presidential election! Understand?” McCree orders.

Everyone in the room nods in unanimous agreement.

“Computer, do you have anything on Plutonium, Nuclear Bombs, or Terrorist Plots?” Winston asks the A.I to see if Ichi’s planned any nuclear bombings so that Overwatch can prove that Ichi nuked Paris.

“No know recent attack strategies. No know plutonium purchases or thefts. Last Geiger counter reading, October 24th 2016 2:17 A.M.” The A.I responds.

“Wait, the 24th. That’s the day of the attack. Computer what was your last know location of Ichi the Killer.” McCree orders.

“The Garnet Plaza Hotel at 2:30 Am on the 24th of October.” The A.I responds.

“This thing’s playing hardball with us. We have enough reason to believe Ichi nuked Paris. But why?” McCree says to the team.

“Retribution. They wanted to use him for their agenda. He wouldn’t comply.” The A.I ominously says before shutting down.

“Well, guess that solves that. Should we lock up Ichi when he arrives?” Mei asks McCree.

“He’s too smart to just show up here. He’ll probably try and run. But we won’t stop until we bring him to justice! Symmetra, lock up the device. I don’t want the media to find this footage.” McCree orders.

“Uhh, sir. It’s gone!” Symmetra shouts!

 

Chapter 2: Infiltrator

(<https://soundcloud.com/carpenter_brut/looking-for-tracy-tzu?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls>)

The iPhone Geiger counter that everyone had eyes on suddenly vanished. Everyone knows that if the footage gets leaked, Donald Trump will be handed the Presidency. Overwatch can’t have that since they don’t want to look like they’d manipulate elections as Overwatch is a global peacekeeping organization.

“Winston, Symmetra check the Mainframe room. Reinhardt, seal all exits and alert the others. Mei, Zenyatta, Tracer; we’ll pair up and search the complex for Ichi the Killer if he’s here. I’d really hate if he’d tear the team to shreads.” McCree orders.

Mei and McCree make one pair and Zenyatta and Tracer form another.

“McCree are _we_ safe? We were in the same hotel he was in last night. If he knows we’re investigating him, Ichi will kill us!” Mei says in fear.

“He’ll have to go through me first sweet cheeks!” McCree boasts.

Mei blushes a little before she and McCree continue searching room by room for Ichi.

Tracer and Zenyatta have a much more eventful time however.

“Well, isn’t this a lovely time we’re having chap? I go bonkers yesterday and now the American President and his party’s nominee are both involved in the possible use of a killer. And now he’s possibly stalking us! What do you think of that?” Tracer nervously asks.

“I can only hope for the best, Tracer. There’s a communications room up ahead. Maybe he’s in there.” Zenyatta responds.

The two arrive at the communications room and get on opposite sides of the entrance, Zenyatta preps his Orb Volley.

“Breach and Clear!” Tracer shouts as she kicks down the door to a darkened room with flickering lights.

Tracer’s heart is racing. A dangerous killer could be stalking them.

“What was that?!” Tracer shouts at what she thinks is a person.

No response.

Tracer just fires her pistols at what might be there before the lights come on in the darkened room.

No one there, fortunately.

“Well that’s a relief! And the device is not here.” Zenyatta says with a sigh of relief.

Just then they hear a man scream. It’s Reinhardt.

Tracer zooms over to him to see that there are several knives imbedded in his armor.

“Urghhh, that Ichi sure is a snake! I couldn’t even hit him!” says an injured Reinhardt.

“McCree, having any luck? Reinhardt got hit up pretty badly.” Tracer says over the coms.

“Shit, that makes things difficult. No luck here. Wait what’s that(static)” McCree says before his coms are cut off.

“Zenyatta! Head on over to McCree and Mei’s location. I’ll watch Reinhardt!” Tracer commands.

“Will do! Hopefully we’ll catch that bastard!” Zenyatta shouts.

The monk bot Zenyatta arrives at the armory where Mei and McCree were last reported.

“Guys! Where are you?! Ugh Winston. Turn on the lights!” Zenyatta says.

The lights come on and Zenyatta sees McCree and Mei asleep next to each other. Zenyatta’s scanners detect sleeping gas in the air.

“Damn, he was here alright. Question is, where is he now?” Zenyatta wonders.

He turns around and yells profusely. It’s his Orb of Attraction. Fully intact and with a note on it saying:

“Sorry about stealing this thing, but at least my rage gas works :) -Ichi”

Zenyatta clings to his creation he had intended to use on Solider 76 and Tracer.

“Ichi is the one who did this! Now I feel less guilty about yesterday.” Zenyatta says to himself as Mei and McCree come to.

“Urgh, that was a hard nap, OH hey Mei! Uhhh didn’t see you there.” McCree says as he blushes waking up next to Mei.

“It’s my fault. I didn’t see the gas mine go off.” Mei says as she blushes back.

“Well you two are alive, Reinhardt is banged up though.” A relived Zenyatta says.

“Good to know. Hey Winston, any luck up there with Symmetra?” McCree asks.

“No sign of him here McCree. Symmetra is looking through all surveillance cameras to find him. No sign that the footage has been leaked yet here.” Winston says over the com line.

“Keep looking. Mei and I got gassed in the armory and are a bit woozy. Have the others contribute to the search.” McCree replies.

“We’ve already looked through the vehicle bay as well as the mess hall.” Hana “D.Va” Song says as she’s in her MEKA searching the vehicle bay with an infrared camera.

“Medical chamber is clear McCree, no sign of any intruders here.” Mercy says as she searches the Medical room with her pistol draw.

“Damn it, what about the main reactor room Torbjörn?” McCree stressfully demands.

“No luck here McCree! He probably escaped with the help of his teleporter!” Torbjörn responds.

“This isn’t boding well for us. Any luck Winston?” McCree asks Winston as he calls off the search.

“McCree, I found him the conference room! He’s putting the device back in its place! Hurry! Ahh damn it he’s gone!” Winston shouts and pounds his mighty fist as he sees Ichi the Killer appear and disappear.

“Ok guys, everyone back to the conference room! Weapons drawn. WE need to see if he’ll be lurking there.” McCree orders as all the Overwatch members beeline there.

“McCree, do you think he leaked the footage? I mean, we were all in there with our eyes on the device and it just disappeared! This isn’t normal.” Mei says to McCree.

“Ichi’s bold I’ll give him that. I’m just hoping that he doesn’t decided to kill us all if he’s in there.” McCree worryingly says to Mei.

With weapons drawn, McCree, Mei, Tracer, Mercy, Zenyatta, and D.Va (outside of her mech). Check the room to make sure no one is in it.

The device is attached to the mount where Symmetra had it earlier. There’s a note on it.

It reads:

Ah that was FUN! I love hide and go seek. Although I won, the good news is YOU guys at Overwatch don’t get to be blamed for what I just pulled! Why would I do that? After all The cuties Mei and McCree where my employer’s HOUSE guests for fucks sake! Anyway, you can debate the nuclear bombings all you want, I didn’t do ANYTHING for the Obama administration much less Hilldog and her Clinton foundation people. I never did their job of being a “Professional School Shooter” as Obama puts it “for **Progress** ”! I was able to get out of whatever hellhole CIA black site they put me in. They’re going to pay for what they wanted me to do. And I get all the credit :)

Signed

Ichi the Killer

“As evil as he may sound, I think he drew the line when children were involved. Still he leaked the damn footage! UGH” McCree stresses as he slams his metal arm on the table hard enough to fracture it.

“Keep it together McCree. We still have our lives. Ichi could have picked us off one by one without a sweat.” Mei tries to calm an enraged McCree.

“Ughh, you’re right Mei. Given what he was capable of, he probably did us the kindest favor imaginable.” McCree realizes.

“Alright Winston you can you can disengage the lockdown. Mercy go check on Reinhardt, hopefully only his armor is dented and not his flesh.” Tracer says.

Suddenly on the conference room screen there’s an incoming video call. It’s Madame Echo.

“Groovy, what is it this time? And how’d she get into the network?” McCree says.

 

Chapter 3: Hard News

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIpyBeBpC74>)

“DUDE! You HAVE to turn on the news! Something big just came out on Drudge Report! I’m serious about this. This isn’t me just spamming you.” Madame Echo pleads.

“Guess we should check. Computer, check for any big news events.” Tracer says to the Athena system.

“Hey wait!” McCree says as he tries to belay that request.

Too late, the video call with Echo minimizes and Donald Trump who’s giving a speech in Virginia is visibly sad, even crying.

“Oh shit, he’s seen the footage hasn’t he?!” Zenyatta chimes in.

“Wait you know something about this?! I mean fuckin hell, I knew Ichi was a loose cannon in Blackwatch. But this, THIS is just crossing so many lines.” Echo adds.

“I don’t believe he complied with the Obama administration. He kinda came through here a while ago, unauthorized, and left a note here claiming him innocence.” McCree says to Echo.

“Shit man, seems if I really have no control over him. Wait, wait! He’s starting to say something! SHHHHH” Echo says before being diverted to Donald Trump’s speech.

“Fucking hell, do we have to listen?” D.Va moans.

On the screen Trump finally gets himself together to speak.

“This, this this is not okay! This is EVIL! This is so much evil, it’s like a tumor growing on my back. And it’s weighting down heavy on me and it is not okay! Hillary Clinton wanted to kill your children! Our children, AMERICA’S CHILDREN with what she calls and I quote, “a professional school shooter” to advance her agenda! This isn’t about her trying to take away YOUR guns anymore. It just got a whole lot worse folks, believe me! If Hillary actually went through with this, she’d take the whole country over by scaring and killing everyone who opposes her into submission!  This is how Hillary Clinton wants to rule OUR country! Killing OUR kids and anyone who stands in her way! Oh dear, this is just too much. Sorry folks. But this is just not ok!” A teary eyed and crying Donald Trump says in his short speech before he leaves to go compose himself, traumatized by the contents of the leaked footage. The footage that was witnessed by Overwatch is played on a projector screen, shocking the audience at the audacity of what Hillary Clinton wanted to do with Ichi the Killer.

“Welp, he’s president. Might as well forget about the elections a few days away.” Zenyatta says.

“I’m afraid Zenyatta is right. There’s no way Clinton can pull out of this. The footage is already viral. It makes the Podesta emails look like chump change.” Winston chimes in as he arrives from the mainframe room.

“Uhhh well sorry about Ichi coming through your base. Say umm what happens with Ichi next? I don’t think he’ll be imprisoned at this point even if he nuked Paris. He might as well be a national hero for showing the world what Clinton tried to pull.” Echo nervously says as Ichi the Killer pops up behind her in the video chat.

McCree and the others in the room watch in horror as Ichi just stares with a blank look in his eyes directly behind Madame Echo with a bowie knife in his hand.

“Yep, he’s totally innocent. He did nothing wrong!” McCree nervously says as a means to try and get Ichi to stop.

“YEAH! He’s totally off the hook! He’s just…” Mei also chimes in nervously.

“Traumatized! Probably from the torture from CIA as well as what he went through with Blackwatch!” Echo finishes Mei’s sentence as she reaches for her Desert Eagle pistol in her torso holster.

 “Yes! We won’t be needing to see him. Anything else Echo?” McCree nervously asks.

Ichi gives a thumbs up and a nod before disappearing.

“He was behind me wasn’t he.” Echo says as she retracts her hand from the pistol.

“You bet your ass he was. Now we have no possible reason to get him without looking like the bad guys.” McCree replies.

“You can still nab him. Maybe there’s evidence in France you could collect. You still have the iPhone Geiger counter right?” Echo asks.

“Yeah we do. I guess France is our next stop now. You be safe Echo. He’s still out there.” McCree says before he ends the call.

“Do you really think we can find something to link him to the bombings in Paris?” Winston asks.

“There is always a way. He probably slipped up somehow. Let’s get our gear and jet on in to France in the drop ship. D.va get your MEKA ready. Reinhardt is going to have to sit this one out.” McCree devises a plan.

 

 

Chapter 4: Safehouse

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6P_ugpuRStQ> (loop it)

While Overwatch heads on over the France do to some investigation work, Ichi the Killer is in the middle of San Diego arriving at a non-descript building. The building just so happens to be an old Blackwatch safehouse.

“Home sweet home, I guess.”, says Ichi the Killer as he puts his eye on a retina scanner.

“Ichi! It’s been too long. I saw what you did with the White House footage. Marvelous handy work.” The same A.I that Overwatch spoke to says to Ichi.

“Yeah, I kinda don’t like talking about that. I just threw a wrench in Overwatch’s gears. Don’t know if that will keep them at bay. Besides they might as well link me to my revenge bombings. The fucking bastard Clinton wanted me to kill children in the name of Progressivism, so I decide to retaliate by slaughtering a few thousand refugees as pay back.” Ichi says with stress hanging heavy.

“Wait, you bombed Paris and Calais as payback? How is that revenge?” the A.I inquisitively asks.

“Richard, you and I both know Clinton and her ilk want more refugees in this country and in Europe right? So since she wanted me to kill Americans for her agenda. I thought it would be apt to obliterate a few of the people she wanted to bring in, thus stalling her agenda.” Ichi tells Richard, the Blackwatch A.I.

“Wanting to get back at someone is one thing Ichi, taking a few thousand innocent people as a means to do that is irrational. That can only lead to more harm. Now look at what you did. The blood of innocents is still on your hands.” Richard rebukes Ichi for his actions.

“I’m not exactly a good person Richard. Clinton needed to feel like something of hers was lost. The Refugees seemed like a good target.” Ichi says

“So you get back at Clinton for her wanting you to kill civilians by killing another group of civilians? You’re nuts, you know that right.” Richard rebukes again.

“Richard, the refugees get favors and concessions from the media, even when they commit crime. Just look at Sweden! It’s the rape capital of the world now, all because they brought in “Refugees”. The Media won’t stop talking about how “sweet and innocent” they were now that they were nuked. Plus Calais was an absolute shithole of a refugee camp. Gang violence, rape, torture of Christians by Muslims. Not to mention they routinely attack semi-Truck drivers heading to Britain. The children I would have killed for Clinton would have been swept under the rug, no matter what skin color or ethnicity they would have been. The refugees however, they get the spot light.” Ichi tries justifying his horrific crime.

“Ichi, damn it. I’m probably the only thing to a conscious you’ll ever have. You didn’t NEED to nuke the refugees to get revenge! You could have just leaked the tape to the Trump campaign yourself.” Richard scathingly says.

“Richard when Edmond Dantès finally got his life back together in the Count of Monte Cristo, did he just walk up to the three men who fucked his life over and say “HEY LOOK AT THEM! THEY PUT FALSE ACCUSATIONS OF ME AND MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!”? No, he went after EVERYONE who wronged him eloquently!”, Ichi the Killer tries justifying his crime again.

“You’re called Ichi the Killer for a reason. Edmond was an innocent man who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. You on the other hand are not.” Richard shouts.

“Well I may have gone a bit overboard, but that just proves that the Japanese prison I got out of really didn’t change me.” Ichi snarks.

“You spend a year in the hole and learned nothing? Wow you really are a model for ex-convicts. So what’s your next course of action Ichi?” Richard asks.

“Well I’m going to go pay the Foxhunter a visit up in NYC. He can scrub the evidence linking me to Paris before Overwatch can even get hard evidence on me.” Ichi says.

“The Foxhunter? Isn’t he Blackwatch’s former black hat hacker and accountant?” Richard asks.

“You betcha, he’s the best. Say how’s he been over the years?” Ichi jovially says.

“He still laments over his troubles of getting into relationships with women. He’s been forced to put that aside and now he runs and owns the world largest and most successful lingerie business in the world, especially after he bought Victoria’s Secret at a record deal.” Richard says.

“The lingerie business?! Holy shit, that’s unexpected. He went from relationship problems to selling the very thing women love wearing under their clothing. How’d he corner that market so easily?” Ichi asks.

“Donald Trump’s “Art of the Deal” helped, so he credits. Plus I think that he’s masking his crippling depression and sadness from lack of a relationship by making huge financial successes.” Richard says to a surprised Ichi.

“That’s just a cruel irony. Guess I’ll have to help him with women after he bails me out.” Ichi the Killer sympathetically says.

“I guess so. Get going, Overwatch has a head start.” Richard says as Ichi gets his gear and leaves the safehouse for a jetliner for New York City.

 

 

 

Chapter 5: Obstruction of Justice

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFsECsrkC1k> (loop)

The Overwatch strike team lands in the outskirts of Paris after a few hours of flight. They see the desolated city scape and land outside the radiation zone to speak with a GIGN commander.

“OUI Overwatch, thank goodness you’re here! The populace is getting rambunctious.” The GIGN commander stutters as he and his battalion of riot police hold back the mob of enraged refugees shouting that the West caused the nuclear bombing to exterminate Muslims and followers of Mohammad.

“Listen pal, we’re here to investigate what happened. We have a solid lead that a Blackwatch operative named Ichi the Killer caused it.”, McCree says to the shaken GIGN commander.

“That won’t stop this crowd of Muslim refugees from wanting to retaliate! They ALWAYS look for ways to game the system to their benefit! I swear when Le Pen takes power, we’ll drive them out of France once again!” the GIGN commander replies back to McCree.

“Enough with the Alt Right talk, what do you know about what happened with the bombings.”, an irritated McCree shouts.

While McCree and the GIGN commander have a shouting match Tracer and Genji have better luck with a French Army Sargent.

“Ah Lena Oxton! What bring you to the Paris wastes? I remember you when I was younger. Everyone I knew looked up to you.” The friendly sergeant says to Tracer.

“Merci monsieur (Thank you sir), we’re here to find out who this. See anything unusual?” Tracer politely asks.

“Ah yes Lena. Me and my squadron were patrolling near the Eiffel Tower when I saw a Blackhawk helicopter flying eastward from the north over there. As soon as the first blast went off it went North West probably towards Great Britain.”, The French sergeant tells Tracer as he points to the sky to where the helicopter flew earlier.

“Well this makes thing interesting. Did anyone follow it? Or get its id number?” Genji chimes in.

“I’m afraid not monsieur, when the blast hit all aircraft were grounded. But, I was able to get this tail number before it got too far.”, the sergeant says to Genji as he hands him a note with the tail number of the black hawk.

“Thank you for your cooperation. We’ll be heading on to Calais now.” Genji says as he thanks the solider and he and Tracer head back towards the dropship.

McCree and the GIGN commander are still barking at each other with almost no end in sight. D.Va and Mei watch them from a distance near the dropship.

“Damn, those two just keep going at it. You sure you’re in a relationship with the right man Mei?” a nonchalant D.Va says to Mei.

“Hana, he’s not a bad person! It’s not his fault that he’s arguing with a thick-skulled Frenchie who’s not happy with all these refugees.” Mei says as she blushes and turns to look at McCree going after the irritated GIGN commander.

“Sir, I don’t care that you have so many objections with these Refugees. I just need some damn answers! Did you see anything unusual that could have caused it!”, McCree demands.

“Fuck you American! As far as I know this nuclear bombing was a GOOD THING! These refugee scum belong in bodybags!” shouts the GIGN commander again.

“Ugh, I swear this Frog is going to get it. No, no. I’m not going to kill him. I’m trying to be a leader here.” McCree things to himself as he’s being stonewalled and he thinks about pulling his Peacekeeper revolver on him.

“Ok fine! YOU win. If you let’s say wanted to give this guy a celebration. Where would I be likely to find him after he did this “courageous” act.”, McCree says as he tries reverse psychology on the GIGN commander.

“HON HON HON! I know sarcasm American. I didn’t see anything. Nor will I tell you if I did!” the GIGN commander stonewalls McCree again.

“So it begins again. He knows something. Don’t you think D.Va?” Mei asks as McCree and the GIGN commander are still at it.

“Probably does. I looked him up in the French Army database. He’s in charge of the Airborne division.” D.va says to Mei as she’s playing some sort of game in her MEKA.

“Well that’s helpful. Guess I’ll go help McCree.” Mei says as she walks over to McCree and the GIGN commander.

“What are you gonna do? Freeze him till he talks?” D.Va shouts.

“You’ll see.” Mei replies back with a grin.

Mei readies her Icicle launcher as she gets to the sparing pair.

“Oh now your eskemo girlfriend is here! What do you think you’re doing here?” the GIGN commander shouts.

“Listen here bub, I know you’re in charge of the GIGN airborne division. What did you see that could help us?” Mei asks.

“HON HON HON HON! Like I’ll answer to a little oriental like you! I don’t think your ice gun would harm me. The body armor would stop it! HON HON!” the GIGN commander boasts.

“Hey you don’t talk to her like that! Why I outta…” McCree shouts as he is stopped by Mei.

She takes off her glove and reaches into her coat and digs around her breasts for something she stowed away in her cleavage, concealed by her puffy coat to keep her warm from her freezing equipment.

“Oh boy this’ll be good. Are you going to mace me HON HON!” the GIGN commander boasts again at Mei.

His smug grin disappears when Mei pulls out an easily concealable S&W .500 magnum revolver with a barrel size of 4 inches long from her breasts. She puts gun to the head of the GIGN commander and cocks the hammer back with her right hand.

“Listen here Frenchie. This is a Smith and Wesson 500 magnum revolver in my pretty but firm hands. Now unlike the 44 magnum in Clint Eastwood’s Dirty Harry, the 500 magnum is GUARANTEED to blow your head clean off or the second shot is free. Now tell us what you know or else!” Mei intimidates the GIGN commander.

“Uhh, uhhh. AHHH DAMN IT! I was held at gun point by these mask wearing freaks with futuristic looking assault rifles and this one burly looking motherfucker. He had all black clothing, body armor fingerless gloves, a green NVG monocular eye piece and the deadest look in his eyes. He took a helicopter of mine at the airbase. Here I snapped a picture of him as he took off! Please don’t kill me!” the intimidated GIGN commander pleads.

“Good boy. Now that wasn’t so hard was it?’ Mei boasts as she sticks her magnum back in her breasts.

“YOU WIN THIS ROUND AMERICAN! Now if you excuse me I have a riot to quell. KEEP UP THE PRESSER BOYS! WE’LL SHOW EM WHO’S BOSS!” The GIGN commander shouts as he pulls out his 357 magnum revolver to fire in the air to motivate the riot police he’s supervising.

Mei and McCree walk away satisfied, having gotten the info they need.

“You always hide that thing in there when you’re not having me motorboat those things?” McCree says while blushing.

“You know it. I always pack a little heat when the cold doesn’t get to someone, tee hee. Say speaking of motorboating….” Mei whispers into McCree’s ear.

“Easy now you cute little puffball. We’re still on duty. I’ll keep an open mind though. McCree says to Mei.

The pair arrives back at the airship with D.Va still lounging with Genji and Tracer.

“Well, we have a tail number for a Blackhawk that has a suspicious flight pattern. I say we head to Calais next.” Tracer says.

“I don’t think we need to. We have a picture of Ichi the Killer with what looks like a few Blackwatch commandos stealing a helicopter.” McCree adds.

“The tail number matches perfectly! We have the evidence we need.” Genji exclaims.

“Ha ha ha, now we can nab his ass. Let’s head on back to base to see if we can actually pull it off.” McCree says as he and the others board the dropship to head back to the Hollywood watchpoint.

 

  

 Chapter 6: Laced and Leathered Up

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87zI3E7kQgU>

Ichi the Killer arrives in New York City’s JFK airport with his gear and weapons in tow.

“Eyy Mister, have an idea where the Angel tower is? I have some “business” to attend to there.” Ichi asks some New Yorker after he gets off the plane.

“Yeah yeah, here’s some directions.”, the rude New Yorker says to Ichi as he gives him a rough map of where to find the Foxhunter’s building.

“Thanks, ya jerk.” Ichi retorts back.

Ichi hails a cab and is able to get over to Angel Tower, somewhat close to where Trump Tower is.

“Geez, the Unstumpable One sure gets around here. Hope I don’t get recognized here after the footage I leaked.” Ichi says to himself as he enters Angel Tower.

“Welp, of course it’s on the top floor. Alexander Thompson always liked a view.” Ichi says as he spots the Foxhunter’s name on the directory for the building.

He gets on the elevator with a T.V screen showing Alexander Thompson’s company Anarchy Angels Lingerie buying out Victoria’s Secret at a bargain as well as continuing to make profit in the stock markets.

“Seesh, when you have no woman in your life. You did some crazy things to fill the void Foxhunter.” Ichi says to himself as he is taking in how successful Alexander Thompson has been in his later years.

He gets off at the top floor of the offices and is confronted by Alexander’s Secretary, **Mandy**.

She’s a slender blue eyed blond who’s wearing a red dress and if you look at her hair at an angle, you sort of see a banana like shape within her hair style.

“Sorry bub, Alexander only takes appointments a month in advance. Now scram!” the bad mouthed secretary barks at Ichi.

“Ha ha ha ha, really funny bitch. How many men did you bang just to get up to that position?” Ichi asks in a snarky tone.

“One thousand lucky guys if you can believe that.” Mandy confidently replies back.

“Every day we stray further from God.” Ichi mutters with a disheartened tone.

“Look, I’m here to see Alexander. Urgent business.” Ichi says back.

“Fine, he’s on the right two doors down.” Mandy relents and lets Ichi the Killer on through.

Ichi arrives at where the Foxhunter is and heads on in the office.

The office has high ceilings, a chandelier, a massive book case, an ornate rug and lounge chairs for the viewing area, and a very large hanging picture of Donald Trump.

There the Foxhunter sits in his office chair. The Half Egyptian half New York blooded American sees Ichi with his hands together. He looks depressed as he holds a small picture frame.

“Ichi the Killer, it’s been too long. What have you done this time?” Alexander Thompson says to Ichi as he notices him enter his office.

“I did something really big and really bad.” Ichi says not hinting to his crime.

“Well you and your spec ops buddies did a lot of dirty jobs. All I did was spy on people and cook books to cover Blackwatch’s financial paper trail. Now I’m the CEO of Anarchy Angels, the best lingerie company on the planet, financially speaking.” The Foxhunter boasts, hinting that he didn't approve some of what Blackwatch did.

“Yeah, it’s why I need you. I need you to scrub any hard evidence Overwatch might have on me. They’ll find it sooner or later. I need a buffer to keep me from being apprehended.” Ichi requests.

“Tough request. I might pull it off. Say I saw your footage that was leaked by my mentor’s campaign event. Have to say you really brought Hilldog to her weakest point.”, the Foxhunter says as he complements Ichi's performance on the leaked footage.

“Good, good. Yeah, that’s a time of my life I don’t like talking about. Blackwatch seemed tame compared to what the Obama administration and the Clinton Foundation were prepping me for.” Ichi says.

“Well, if you’re going to get my services you need to do a couple of things for me. One now and one for later when I ask of it.” Alexander Thompson proposes.

“Of course Foxhunter, clearly your word is good. You build a massive company! Anything for you sir.” Ichi willingly complies.

“Good to hear, I have a couple of “assistants” of mine who love going out to eat on special occasions.”, Alexander Thompson says with a grin.

“You and them get together a lot? If I may assume.” Ichi asks.

“I’m afraid not. They’re my mercenaries when I need to take care of some external threats to the company. Also, they’re my bodyguards. New York isn’t exactly tolerant of self-defense with a firearm, so I had to get something more legal.” Alexander Thompson explains.

“I see. What is it you want me to do with them?” Ichi asks.

“Well, first let me introduce you to them. Eva, Molly come in please.”, Alexander Thompson says as he presses a button to open another door within the office to let his two mercenaries in.

(stop the current song, play: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2g8QkkwBI-U>)

Two Japanese women in their late 20’s emerge both wearing tan military school uniforms and body armor. Eva, who has a white-haired pony tail, has an M9 Beretta holstered along with a large K-Bar knife in its sheath. Molly Sheen, who has her dirty blonde hair loose and long, carries her Russian RPD light machine gun as they walk up to their boss and Ichi.

“Behold! The Demon Divas! Japan’s best twin Special Forces team! They’re not called that for nothing, they took on a whole North Korean tank division single handedly. They also fought in the Syrian Civil War to prevent the American landing force from engaging Basher Al-Assad.”, Alexander Thompson boasts.

“Oh no need to be so eloquent with the story Alexander. I’m sure your guest knows of our engagements.” Eva Brock says to Alexander.

“My mistake Eva. I’m still saddened by the loss of your husband Tom. He and Max as well as his merc outfit did the world a favor by taking down the 6th Fleet’s landing force as well as its naval vessels. Had the Americans successfully taken down Bashar Al-Assad, we’d be in world war 3!” Alexander Thompson says to Ichi.

“Th-thanks for the sympathy. He fought valiantly.” A teary Eva says.

“Don’t be so sad dear sister. He was able to hold them long enough so that Max could use his powers to sink every ship the Americans sent out to invade Syria!” Molly says to comfort her sister.

“Wait your husband really was a Wizard? I thought I was seeing things when that was going down.” Ichi asks with a dumbfounded look.

“Of course he was. He’s the only reason the American military never tried attacking again. Now he’s currently in Russia under asylum and serving as Vladimir Putin’s personal bodyguard. He never stops sending me emails about that.” Molly says.

“Wait this makes me think of something else, I feel like I’ve seen you two before, Demon Divas, Demon Sisters? Errrm.” A confused Ichi asks a he slightly recognizes the pair.

“No correlation I’m afraid. Demon Divas was just something the Norks called us when we engaged them in the 2nd Korean War, before the Omnics became a problem.” A perplexed Eva says.

“Uh huh, soooo what is it I’m doing with them again Alexander?” Ichi asks again.

"You’re taking these two dolls out to dinner. It’s Eva’s 6th wedding anniversary and her late husband Tom always took her out to a fancy restaurant. How sweet. Pure coincidence that Molly isn’t with her husband since he’s still in Putin’s fortress Russia. So, she goes out with her sister too. Eva is a bit romantic, preferring a sizzling hot steak, shrimp scampi, and broccoli with a glass of Merlot or Champagne, Molly isn’t as picky but she love a Cosmopolitan or 3 with cotton candy on top.  Don’t make them angry, please. I normally do this for them out of the kindest sincerity, but you get that tonight so don’t mess up!” Alexander Thompson explains to Ichi the Killer.

“Great, babysitting two mercenaries. How am I supposed to do that? I didn’t drive here.” Ichi nags.

“Here’s Tom’s car keys. They’re for a Cadillac Escalade. Don’t bang it up.” Alexander Thompson says as he throws a pair of keys to Ichi the Killer which he flawlessly catches.

“Just make sure Overwatch doesn’t have a chance in hell of trying to stop me.” Ichi orders.

“Hrmph. Believe me, they never had one. You’ll see. Just give me some time. Tootles!” Alexander Thompson says as he says good bye to the leaving trio.

The Trio head on down to the garage level to get in to Tom’s still pristine Escalade.

“Geez this thing still looks new for a 2013 model.” Ichi says to Eva.

“He was fortunate. I still miss him dearly. Tom did what he did because he didn’t want to see the world go up in flames. Glad I met him while me and my Dear Sister were stopping by here with Thompson.” Eva says as she still laments the loss of her late husband.

“That’s heavy. I’ll do my best to show you two a good time. But what do I know. I’m a Blackwatch operative who brought down Hillary Clinton’s chances of being President!” Ichi the Killer exclaims.

“You’ve never taken a girl out? Oh my you’re so much like our boss!” Molly smugly says to an embarrassed Ichi.

“Watch your tongue lady. Me and the Foxhunter have gone through a lot. Don’t bring our lack of women up. It’s almost a disability for many men and it’s growing larger.” Ichi rebukes.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up pain from your past.”, Molly apologizes.

“It’s ok Molly, also don’t get too scared now, I have to take off my mask, that way no one recognizes me.” Ichi says as he removes his face mask covering his mouth to reveal a bony carapace with limp like muscles enabling him to speak properly.

“Geez how’d your face get messed up like that?” a shocked Eva asks.

“Blackwatch was one hell of a job for me.” Is Ichi’s response.

 

Chapter 7: Happy Hour

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEfoN5DKn3w>)(loop)

Just as Ichi takes the Foxhunter’s bodyguards out to dinner, the Overwatch group gets back to the Hollywood watchpoint severely jet lagged.

“Ugh for as much work that did. We got the information we needed.”, a tired Tracer says after she lands the dropship in the vehicle bay.

“I’ll hand off the evidence to Winston, you guys get some rest. We had a tough day.” Genji says as he heads off toward the mainframe room.

“Ugh guess I’ll wake up D.Va, she’s asleep in her MEKA.” McCree says to Mei as he goes to wake D.Va so she can exit her MEKA.

“I’d leave her. Say McCree, want to take up Echo’s offer for that free night?” Mei says to McCree as she makes kissing motions to him.

“Welllll, we do have a reason to celebrate don’t we? We have what we need to get Ichi the Killer for good.” McCree agrees with Mei and the love birds head on over again to Echo’s Garnet Plaza Hotel to cuddle each other in loving embrace for the night again.

Back in New York City Ichi, Eva and Molly finally get to the restaurant Eva requested. Parking was a pain due to the population density of the Big Apple.

“Sorry for the delay ladies. You know this city has a parking problem.” Ichi says.

“Ehhh it’s not too bad. Thanks for doing this for us Ichi.” Eva says.

“It’s about damn time! Happy Hour still better be happening!” an impatient Molly shouts.

It’s a fancy Manhattan bar and restaurant. Eva tells Ichi that this is where Tom always took her, lamenting his loss once again. As they try to get in, the door man takes offense at Ichi’s visible weapons.

“Hey buddy, you can fahgettabout (“forget about” in New Yorker) the weapons. Read the sign pal.” The rude doorman says to Ichi.

“Ok boy. You have 2 choices, be offended and let me and my girlfriends in or I go “Daily Reminder” all up in this place!” Ichi threatens.

The doorman’s face goes white at the words “Daily Reminder” and has a flashback of a mass shooter’s horrific slaughter of over 1500 NYPD officers and the destruction of the NYPD’s crime lab all because they tried to subdue him over him killing ONE teacher who’d wronged him. The Daily Reminder got away with this crime due to the high body count and all warrants of arrest were dropped because anyone who tried to stop The Daily Reminder were killed by him.

“Right this way sir. Sorry for keeping you out. My apologies.” The sweating and intimidated doorman complies and lets the trio in.

“You do realize you could have just said that the S.A.F.E act was repealed and that he had no right to stop you, right?” an infuriated Eva said.

“Yeah, but it was the Daily Reminder who caused its repeal in the first place! He had a body count so high Gov. Cuomo was the first governor to make gun control ILLEGAL for a state in the country. Hell, he was also another reason Overwatch got recalled back into service. People like him showing that the system is weak and fragile. If he ever came back here, he’d have so many AR-15 toting New York vigilantes on his ass, he’d be Swiss cheese!”Ichi rebukes.

“You still didn’t need to piss off the doorman! I kinda liked the guy. Now he’s gonna give me weird looks every time I come in here!” Eva says.

“Ok fine SORRY! Maybe I was too harsh to the guy.” Ichi backs down.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYtMmcLJFnw> (loop))

“So be it Ichi. Now if you excuse me I have a table waiting for me.” Eva says as a waiter takes Eva to her table where she and her late husband Tom Brock used to dine together. Molly takes Ichi over to the bar room each ordering their drinks.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to get white girl wasted!” Molly says to Ichi as she gives him a hug before they get seated.

“Seesh, you seem to be an avid drinker. Did Max teach you a few things?” Ichi asks.

“Well he helped get me into Vodka, you know, cuz he’s living in Russia now. I still visit him especially during the Russian Orthodox Holidays.” Molly cheerfully says.

“Ruskie Orthodox?! Wow a Japanese girl who married a white guy who’s in a Russian church. Who woulda thunk it.” Ichi exclaims.

“Actually I joined the church there along with my husband Max Sheen so we could get married. See this.” Molly says as she pulls out an Orthodox cross she wears around her neck with a chain.

“Did Eva do the same thing?” Ichi inquisitively asks as he sipping on his long island iced tea.

“No Tom, rest his soul, and Eva joined the Greek Orthodox Sect married there. He left the Roman Catholic Church.” Molly explained.

“Geez, that’s quite the story. Ermm enjoying your Cosmo?” Ichi asks so he can change the subject.

“Of course! Cotton Candy, Vodka, cranberry juice, lime, and a few other ingredients. My kind of drink!” Molly cheerfully says while giggling.

The pair down a couple more drinks before going through a round of appetizers. Then on the bar’s flat screen television set news come out of Hillary Clinton’s fallout from the Ichi tape. Molly starts grinding her teeth and become extremely angry.

“Great, if it isn’t the bitch herself, Hillary Clinton. She’s the whole reason my Dear Sister’s husband is dead! She and Obama’s warmongering in Syria tore Eva apart! I swear she better lose this election! BARKEEP! Bring a row of vodka shots, bring some for the guy next to me too.” Molly says with an enraged tone.

“Ohhh boy here we go.” The bartender says as he preps the Vodka for the ensuing drama Molly plans to bring up.

“You want her to lose bad don’t you?”, Ichi hesitantly asks as he washes down his cocktail he had earlier.

“You better believe I do. Eva and I were able to gain American citizenship before the war in Syria. We’re are going to give that bitch Hillary one big orange toupee wearing middle finger. And I wanna see the look on her face when she loses her chance at “coronation”. Just the feeling of her having the reins of power ripped from her hands and thrown out just makes me so euphoric.” Molly says.

“That’s deep. Hope she does lose now that I think about what she did in Syria that got Tom killed.” Ichi responds taking a couple of Vodka shots.

“Hope so. All we fought for would be for not if she seized power.” Molly says as she and Ichi turn from the T.V set to see Eva sobbing at the empty seat where her husband Tom would be sitting for their anniversary dinner.

“Poor thing, she really lost a good man to what Obama and the Clintons caused.” Ichi the Killer says as he realizes the gravity of the situation.

“Yeah, usually Mr. Thompson is usually there comforting her with a back rub to cheer her up and lessen the mental scars.” Molly says as she feels sorry for her sister.

“Well hope the election goes well. For the world’s sake if I may add.” Ichi says as he and Molly finish their Vodka.

“I’ll drink to that, you up for another round Ichi?” Molly says as she barely looks tipsy.

“Oh man, Max really taught you well didn’t he. Not to mention you happen to be the only woman I’ve ever gotten drunk with besides my boss Madame Echo.” Ichi says as he’s slightly drunk.

“Mind if I join in guys?” A calmer Eva Brock says as she approaches the bar.

“OH THANK GOODNESS! I THOUGHT THE FUN POLICE WERE HERE TO PULL ME OUT!” Ichi shouts (due to how drunk he is) in relief that she’s not ready to leave yet.

“Don’t worry Ichi, I’ll let you two go a couple more rounds then we have go. Barkeep, give me a “George Thorogood”.”, Eva says to the bar tender who gives her a shot of bourbon, a shot of scotch and a mug of beer.

“Damn, you sure know how to show up to a party!” Molly says to Eva as to what kind of booze combination she ordered.

“I’m not here to drink my sorrows away guys, I pray them away. Besides a girl’s gotta get liquored up sometime tee hee!” Eva cheerfully says as she partakes in the drinking too.

“Eva, you went through hell. You lost your husband to a scheming politician’s war you fought in. Is there ANYTHING, you’d have me do to make the pain DISAPPEAR?!” Ichi drunkly says.

“WELL… If you happen to come across a U.S Marine who happened to get his dick shot off and face gouged with knife wounds. Please bring his unholy ass to me so I can finish why my hubby started.” Eva says as she’s looking liquored up after chugging the two shots and beer.

“CONSIDER IT done baby! UHHHHHHHHHHHH” Ichi says fully drunk after finishing off splitting a bottle of vodka with Molly, who thanks to her husband Max’s drinking training is still looking quite sober.

“Oh boy, guess I need to drag you two out of here.” Molly says as her sister Eva and Ichi the Killer are inebriated from the booze.

Molly then hails a cab to get the trio home and carries them both to the taxi as it arrives. Molly notices Eva is looking slightly better than normal. She speculates it’s due to how sorry Ichi the Killer feels about her. The cab ride takes all of them back to Angel Tower where the Foxhunter, Alexander Thompson, finishes scrubbing the evidence of Ichi’s involvement in the nuclear bombings in Paris.

“Ah good you’re back! I hope Ichi wasn’t too, erm….abnormal.” Alexander Thompson says.

“He’s a little rough around the edges, But diamonds aren’t always meant to be smooth and blunt!” an intoxicated Eva says as she lounges on a sectional in Alexander’s office.

“Wow, you sure are good with the ladies Ichi….. erm…. Ah yes Ichi, all evidence that Overwatch has against you has been tampered with and Overwatch won’t be able to go after you.” Alexander says as he praises Ichi’s handling of his mercenaries but the topic of women causes him pain and he diverts the subject. He clenches his leather gloved hand when he realizes he’s hit something that causes him pain.

“Oh good, now Overwatch can’t touch me! The only way they’ll get rid of me is by killing me outright! They’ll never do that without tarnishing their name! Ermm, I know this isn’t an easy subject for you, but maybe we could talk about your “problem”?”,  Ichi says.

“No, no, that’s very kind of you Ichi. I’ve had to go it alone before.” Alexander says to divert the subject somewhat putting down the picture frame he was looking at earlier.

"Alex, buddy, you can't keep going like this! You look worse than the last time we met. And that was over 10 years ago! Who's in that picture you keep crying over?", a sympathetic Ichi says to the Foxhunter.

"She's no one special, anymore that is. All I know now is that she's in Overwatch again now probably. She probably doesn't know I exist anymore. The last thing I gave her was a small photograph of the two of us hanging out at a park along the Nile back in our college days.", Alexander Thompson softly says.

"Overwatch eh? I managed to get a couple of love birds from there together, you might be lucky contestant number 3 if you manage to hide your tracks!", an encouraging Ichi the Killer says to the Foxhunter.

"Wh-who did you get together?", Alexander nervously asks as he has tears welling up.

"Jesse McCree and a lovely Mei Ling Zhou.", Ichi says boastfully.

"Ohh, well Mei isn't the lady I've been after who is in Overwatch. Speaking of Overwatch, you did blow up the helicopter you used right?", the Foxhunter says before getting back on topic.

“Uhhhhh, I don’t think so? I remember ditching it on a USMC base located on Honshu Island, Japan. Took a lot of power from my teleporter to take it there.” Ichi says.

“Damn it Ichi! That needed destroyed! If Overwatch gets their hands on it, they’ll have physical proof of what you did! Ughhh, ladies, we’re going to have to get ready in 12 hours for an op Japan. Overwatch will probably track down the Blackhawk with the valid tail number.” A stressed Foxhunter says.

“Oh boy, I finally get some action! Ya hear that Dear Sister? We’re going after the Jarheads’ base in the Homeland!” Molly enthusiastically says to her sister.

“That’s niceeeeeee. Ahhhh let me get some sleep.” A comatose Eva says before she falls asleep.

 

Chapter 8: Hostage

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mz5Ka4AvjQM> )

While Ichi was taking the Demon Divas out to their Anniversary meal, Winston, McCree, and Symmetra noticed their evidence data was changing on them in real time.

“What the hell is going on? The information we collected on Ichi the Killer is either becoming corrupted or modified to the point of it being unusable in a court of law!” Winston says as he’s trying to mitigate the problem with the central mainframe’s terminal.

“Shit, this hacker has breached all of our security barriers! I can’t seem to stop the damage. I can’t even track where this guy is coming from!” Symmetra shouts.

“If anything is our saving grace, I still have that Blackhawk’s tail number written down. We can track its location from here without any sort of trouble!” McCree chimes in with a possible miracle.

“That’s genius McCree! You get a party and head on over to where it is. The dropship has the capability of hypersonic travel. You’ll be able to get anywhere in the world in a couple of hours!” Winston says to McCree.

“Will do Winston. Hopefully by the time we get back, we’ll have Ichi the Killer in our grasp.” McCree says before he, Mei, and Zenyatta get on the Dropship and get into the sky.

“Uh McCree, do you have any idea where we’re heading?” Zenyatta asks.

“According to this tracking system Overwatch has access to, the Blackhawk is located in Honshu, Japan at Camp MacArthur. Hmm that’s a USMC base.” McCree says.

“Must be one of those joint Japanese/U.S bases.” Mei theorizes.

“It shouldn’t take too long to get there. Hopefully the Blackhawk is still in one piece.” McCree says as he gets the hypersonic boosters ready to jet off to Japan.

Just as the dropship gets within range of the base. Radar operators take note of its arrival.

“Col. Negan sir! We have an unauthorized and unidentified aircraft approaching. Do you want us to make contact with it and tell it to change course, sir?” Lt. Lockhart asks.

“It’s an Overwatch dropship Lieutenant! Shoot it down with a SAM. The Boss doesn’t want their kind operating in our territory.” Negan orders.

“But sir, that’s against the rules! There may be civilians on there and…” Lt. Lockhart says before being cut off.

“I said SHOOT THE FUCKER DOWN! Overwatch doesn’t deserve to exist, not after what they did!” Negan cruelly orders.

A SAM missile is launched and hits the dropship. Thankfully, it doesn’t obliterate the craft but it does crash-land in a wooded area just a few meters inside the Camp MacArthur.

“Ugh damn it! Why’d they do that?! We’re the good guys for fucks sake.” McCree yells as he, Mei and Zenyatta get out of the wreaked dropship.

“Something tells me, they don’t think were on their side.” Zenyatta says as he and Mei scout the area to see if any responders are arriving.

After a minute 3 humvees and an M1A1 Abrams tank arrive to “greet” the Overwatch trio at gun point. Surrounded, the Overwatch members drop their weapons

“Well well well, looks like Overbudget and Understaffed just decided to show up at our door step! Eyy boys?” Col. Negan says to his homicidal group of U.S Marines.

“What the hell is this? We’re here to stop a nuclear terrorist! We’re trying to help!” McCree shouts.

Col. Negan fires his Beretta pistol into the air to shut McCree up.

“Listen here Gunslinger and all Overshit maggots! Call me “sir” when you address me. Failure to comply will result in me going after you with my bitch here, Lucile.” Col. Negan says as he shows off his barbed wire wrapped baseball bat.

“What the hell is going on here, sir?” McCree asks.

“That’s much better Gunslinger! Well my hopefully soon to be boss Mrs. Hillary Clinton isn’t happy that you guys leaked the tape of the terrorist we had under wraps!” Col. Negan scolds.

“It wasn’t our fault that happened! Ichi breached our base and leaked it himself!” Zenyatta yells.

“YOU! OMNIC! You didn’t refer to me as sir! You get to feel Lucile’s wrath!” Col. Negan says with an induced rage.

“Colonel, with all due respect. We’re just wasting time. Let’s just lock them up. Maybe you, me and the boys will go after the pretty gook later before we execute them ehh?” Gunnery Sargent Lee Hartman suggests. Referring to Mei by a racial slur.

“Don’t you call her that you monsters!” an enraged McCree rightfully rebukes Hartman.

“Gunslinger, we’re not monsters. We’re the U.S Marine Corps! This is how we roll! We fuck a lot of women and kill people!” Col. Negan exclaims.

McCree and Mei get tackled and get administered sleeping gas where as Zenyatta is restrained physically. They’re all thrown in a boxcar near a warehouse.

“Well Colonel, looks like we have our scapegoats. Hopefully Clinton will be pleased with our work.” GS Hartman says.

“Yeah, we got them really good. When do we dispose of them?” a Marine known a Gomer Pyle chimes in.

“We’ll Gomer, you don’t really have the “proper ordinance” to go after the gook. But that doesn’t mean you don’t get to take potshots at her with your m-14!” Col. Negan says to Gomer, who **has no dick**.

“Don’t remind me of that sir! I lost more than my “fun gun” that day. I lost Animal Mother and Joker there in Syria too ya know!” Gomer Pyle says.

“Alright Gomer, I’ll lay off. Now get back to your post. We need to clear the area.” Negan orders.

McCree, Mei, and Zenyatta wake up in a rail boxcar and try to plan their next move.

“McCree, how much do you want this Ichi the Killer guy to face justice? Because for some reason we keep getting our asses handed to us every step of the way!” Zenyatta scolds.

“We can’t just let him get away with mass murder like that. Justice needs to be given to the lives lost!” McCree rebukes Zenyatta.

“McCree’s right Zenyatta. If we let him off the hook, then we might as well let every other threat to the world off the hook to! If we don’t stand up to evil, evil wins! This world is worth fighting for. If that means having our asses handed to us just to do it, then so be it!” Mei joins in on McCree’s side.

“Thanks Mei, now we’re going to need a plan to get ourselves out of this mess.” McCree says.

“I have a couple of somethings on me, I just need someone to get these binds off my hands.” Mei blushingly requests to McCree.

“Sure thing sugar, this metal arm of mine isn’t exactly something you can tie down.” McCree says as he breaks out of his binds and unties Mei’s.

“And what about me?” Zenyatta asks.

“Hold on, I’ll get to you later. Mei, do you still have that little hand cannon on you?”, McCree says as he unties Mei.

“Those ignorant dolts didn’t search me well enough to realize that I keep two of them!” Mei says as she pulls TWO S&W 500 magnum pistols out of her coat.

“Well if they didn’t bother searching you, they really didn’t bother searching me.” Zenyatta says as he breaks out of his restraints with a bit of effort and he pulls out his own 8 round 357 magnum revolver.

“Geez you hide not one but TWO of those massive hand cannons in your breasts and Zenyatta happens to carry a Colt Python in his trousers?!” What’s the world coming to?!” A surprised McCree says as everyone is pulling out concealed weapons.

“Oh come on McCree, you get to have one! You think I’d be greedy?” Mei says as she hands over one of her S&W 500’s to McCree.

“So now what? We still need to find a way out of here.” McCree says.

“I might have an idea.” Mei chimes.

 

Chapter 9: Breach

(<https://soundcloud.com/swedish-columbia/wrong-number?in=dannyjudas/sets/niche-product> )

While the Overwatch members who are held against their will by the U.S Marine Corps, Foxhunter, the Demon Divas, and Ichi the Killer arrive a few miles outside of Camp MacArthur in a modified SlipStream jet, the same one that caused Tracer to have time traveling problems.

“Wow I can’t believe we’re still in one-piece Foxhunter! How’d you make it where we don’t have Tracer’s condition?” Ichi the Killer asks, being glad that he’s alive.

“Well That’s because I made it the RIGHT way. Blackwatch had a better research budget than Overwatch. So we had better equipment.” Foxhunter says.

“Alexander, I’m picking up an Overwatch dropship emitting a distress signal.” Molly says.

“A distress signal?! Why the hell would they do that?” a surprised Ichi the Killer asks.

“Wait let me check a few things. I need to break into their computer systems.” Molly says as she uses her advanced computer skills to see that there was a SAM launched at an airborne target.

“Holy shit! The Jarheads shot them down!”, Eva says looking at what Molly dug up.

“Any survivors?” Alexander Thompson asks, looking concerned.

“Looks like there were only three people on board. Jesse McCree, Mei Ling Zhou, and an Omnic named Zenyatta. They’re in the railyard next to an armory.” Molly says as she finds who was taken and where they were held.

“As much as I would rather not, I say we should rescue them. If they were to die and Echo finds out she’ll hunt me down mercilessly.” Ichi says with a heavy voice.

“I don’t see how that’s bad. Who know they might even let you off the hook for good.” Eva says in Ichi’s support.

“Are you NUTS! They’ll shoot you dead! You know Jesse takes his job seriously as Overwatch’s commander.” Alexander opposes.

“Yeah, but we’ll be the only thing that gets him out of that lion’s den of a USMC camp.” Ichi retorts.

“Ok ok fine. I’m glad I brought some “hardware” along.”, the Foxhunter says as he pulls out an HCAR heavy assault rifle.

“Whoa, that’s a big gun! Is that 30.06?” Ichi asks about the caliber of his assault rifle.

“You bettcha Ichi. This thing’s designed to mow down people with body armor. Also it’s real loud, so anyone who’s behind cover stays there.” Foxhunter replies.

“Well, how do we want to do this? We’re bound to have lots of company no matter what.” Eva asks.

“How about you and Molly hit the front with Fox Hunter and I’ll go in deep and “Rip and Tear” them from the inside.” Ichi says.

“Well, you are Blackwatch’s best shock trooper. I say that’s pretty good. We’ll all try to meet up at the airfield to blow up the helicopter.” Alexander adds.

“Sounds good. Let’s do this.” Molly says as she gets her RPD loaded and cocked as well as her Russian ballistic helmet on, which had a foldable visor that has see-through ballistics glass.

“Do we have to leave survivors?” Eva insidiously asks.

“They’re….optional. But let’s try to be quick. We’re here to blow up a helicopter, not massacre an entire base full of Jarheads.” Ichi replies.

“So be it. These are the same Marines who dared to set foot in Syria and who killed my husband. So it’s personal.” Eva says as she gets her weapons ready, including an MP7 assault rifle, an m9 Beretta and her KBar knife.

(<https://soundcloud.com/hubrid-sound/midnight-hunt?in=dannyjudas/sets/niche-product>)

Ichi the Killer teleports himself into position in the middle of Camp MacArthur while Foxhunter and the Demon Divas take up positions near the front gate with weapons pointed at the Marines guarding.

“HEY! This is restricted area! Put down your weapons or we’ll shoot” shouts one marine with an M16A4 assault rifle pointed at the trio. Four other Marines with M16A4s also arrives as back up.

“Fuck you Jarhead!” Foxhunter shouts as he fires his HCAR rifle. Two Marines are killed after getting several rounds inserted into them, the rest are suppressed by how loud the weapon is and are shocked by the deaths of their fellow Marines and don’t return fire. This allows the Demon Divas to rush toward the gate as a pair with Molly laying down cover fire for her sister Eva so they can get into the base.

“DAMN IT SOMEONE CALL THE MP’s WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!” shouts one marine who got wounded by Foxhunter’s weapon over a handheld radio.

“I’m sorry Jarhead, you’re on your own. I just went through your buddies like a hot knife through butter. And I’m just getting started.” Ichi the Killer says as he just got finished slaying everyone in a Military Police Station.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” the stunned and hopeless Marine shouts back.

“I’m what your boss, Hillary Clinton, calls a “professional school shooter”.” Ichi the Killer says as Eva gets next to the marine and slits his throat with her K-bar before killing the other two marines with her MP7.

The sound of gunfire gets the base on alert and Col. Negan calls up a company of Marines to go put down the threat.

“Ok maggots, we’re under attack and we just lost contact with the MP’s get over to where the gunfire came up and put down whatever the fuck showed up!” Col. Negan shouts.

“SIR YES SIR, UURAH” shouts the company of 50-75 Marines as the go out with rifles in hand.

“What the hell is going on Negan? Did Overwatch show up?” GS Harman asks urgently.

“Probably, you go with your men to secure the prisoners. My men are going to go after whoever decided to attack us.” Col. Negan assumes

Back at the front gate Foxhunter and the Demon Divas regroup and plan their next move.

“Ichi, thanks for taking care of the MP’s HQ, keep the pressure on them. You’re our one-man Army. We’ll go and find the prisoners.”  Foxhunter says to Ichi the Killer.

“Good luck, we need to try and find them. Lord knows what they’ve done to them. Also I’m finding Clinton Foundation checks and data on this computer here.” Ichi replies back.

“Holy FUCK! Is there anything Hilldog doesn’t have her dirty hands in? Ugh, just keep on the offensive. Me and the others are going to head to the railyard.” A shocked Foxhunter says as he and the Demon Divas hotwire a Humvee to speed on over to the railyard.

“She’ll do anything for power, even if it means buying out a USMC base.” Ichi says as he leaves the MP Station.

 Just as they’re reaching the airfield the Marine company finds Ichi the Killer.

“Hey! Look! It’s that Ichi the Killer guy!” Shouts one marine with an M249 LMG.

“Yeah! Let’s get his ass! I want his head as a trophy!” shouts one Lt. Touchdown who has an m4 full auto carbine.

“Wow you really wanna mess with me? You Jarheads are in for a treat! I’d have brought more men.” Ichi the Killer taunts.

“You wanna bet boy! We’re Devil Dogs! We’re all trained killers just like you! We’ll tear you to shreds! Men take positions and pour some lead into him! HA HA HA!” Lt. Touchdown orders as the 75 Marines take positons in a wooded area to engage Ichi the Killer.

“Devil Dogs you say? Guess the Vet needs to put down a few MAD DOGS! BRAHAHAHAHAHA” Ichi the Killer evilly chuckles as he unsheathes his one of his many bowie knives and gets his rigged modified belt fed G-36 c rifle from his back ready for a fight.

 

Chapter 10: Turbo Killer

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wy9r2qeouiQ>)

 “OPEN FIRE!” shouts an offended Lt. Touchdown

The Marines open fire with a hail of lead. But Ichi the Killer is nowhere to be found.

“Where the hell did he…” shouts one marine before Ichi skewers him with his knife. Ichi also fires his assault rifle at the 3 Marines next to him, killing them all.

Another marine charges Ichi with a K-bar, but Ichi counters him by gouging his eyes out with his bare hands before ripping his head in half.

“RIP AND TEAR UNTIL IT IS DONE!” Ichi shouts as his blood lusty Ultimate is engaged.

In utter shock the Marines keep firing where ever Ichi the Killer is but they end up shooting their own men as Ichi kills at least two dozen more Marines with his knife, rifle and bare hands.

“NEGAN! WE NEED BACK UP THIS FUCKER JUST KILLED HALF MY COMPANY SINGLE HA-… AGHHHHHH” Lt. Touchdown pleads before Ichi the Killer teleports to him and pins him to the ground.

“Thanks for calling in delivery, Devil Dog! I like fresh meat!” Ichi the Killer evilly says to Lt. Touchdown before he stomps his head in with his boot.

3 Marines try to shoot Ichi dead, but Ichi isn’t fazed by the shots he sustains. He throws one bowie knife at one marine, killing him before he hits the floor. He shoots another one with his assault rifle and the Third one gets stabbed a dozen times in rapid succession before he dies.

“FALL BACK! FALL BACK! HE’LL KILL US ALL!” One demoralized marine says to the remaining 30 or so Marines. They begin running as Col. Negan brings reinforcements.

“What the fuck are you pussies doing! It’s just one gu…….HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IT’S ICHI THE KILLER!” Col. Negan shouts to the group of routed Marines as they’ve been slaughtered down to 10 men as they get to Negan who brings about 250 Marines along with two Striker APCs with Gatling cannons. Negan’s face turns white at the sight of Ichi the Killer still going strong.

“SHOOT THE FUCKER! HE’S THE BLACKWATCH OPERATIVE WHO ESCAPED!” Negan orders as Ichi starts to Rip and Tear at Negan’s reinforcements.

They do so without hesitation.

Due to Ichi’s teleportation ability however, he gets into one of the Strikers and commandeers the Gatling gun controls.

“Oh this, this is gonna be good.” Ichi says to himself as he kills the Striker crew and operates the Gatling cannon.

Ichi mows down over 100 Marines with the weapon that fires armor piercing rounds at over 6000 rounds a minute.

“SOMEONE GET A JAVLIN RIGHT FUCKING NOW HE’S IN ONE OF THE STRIKERS!”, shouts one Marine corporal to another group of 50 Marines with anti-tank rocket launchers and LMGs.

“Oh they wanna play hardball? I wonder what this button does?” Ichi says as he presses the firing controls to the integrated Mk-19 full auto grenade launcher. After about a dozen shots the responding Marines are blown to shreds.

Negan orders his men to fall back after the horrific slaughter by Ichi the Killer.

Ichi sees this and opens fire with the remaining rounds in each weapon in the Striker, killing 3 dozen more Marines as Negan flees. He then T-bones the other Striker to prevent it from escaping. Ichi then slays the crew of that Striker before chasing after Negan who takes up position at the airfield.

“I want 50 cals set up here! If you see anyone who’s not in the perimeter, kill it!” Col. Negan orders his men to set up heavy machine guns to thwart Ichi the killer.

Unfortunately for him, Ichi shows up in a hijacked M1A1 Abrams charging at Negan’s position.

“Oh for fucks sake how’d he get that?!” Col. Negan shouts.

“Don’t worry sir a couple of Javelins on the turret should take care of him.” says a marine who has a Javelin anti-tank rocket launcher along with 3 others.

The tank parks short of Negan’s position and the rockets shoot out and land on the top of the turret blowing the top off, possibly killing anyone inside.

“HA that sho…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” says a seemingly triumphant marine before he sees Ichi the Killer with weapons in hand next to him.

“You’re really stupid aren’t you?” Ichi the Killer taunts before he kills that marine and takes hold of a Browning m2 heavy machine gun and mows down a large group of Marines. 50 of them just run away, 15 others head off to GS Hartman at the rail yard and the remaining 30 Ichi hasn’t killed get picked off one by one from Ichi the Killer before It’s just him and Co. Negan.

“What are you?!” a white faced Col. Negan says to Ichi the Killer while brandishing his baseball bat Lucile.

“I’m a Big Guy, for you.” Ichi the Killer chuckles evilly.

“You slaughtered over 300 of my Marines! I’m not gonna let you get away with this!” Col. Negan says as he tries to get a grip.

“This is minuscule compared to what I’ve done before. And you think you can stop me with a baseball bat?” Ichi shouts.

“Her name is Lucile! Treat her with respect!” Col. Negan shouts.

“You certainly didn’t give the women you raped that. I read your record Negan. You had rape charges on you, until you made a small donation to the Clinton Foundation to have them dropped. Actually that goes for some of your men too. Is this where they all go to avoid scrutiny I wonder?” Ichi rebukes.

“Guess I need to have Lucile here go after you like she did to Sgt. Abraham and PFC. Glenn!” Col. Negan shouts.

“Go ahead Negan. TRY!” Ichi taunts.

Col. Negan goes into a fit of rage and swings his bat Lucile against Ichi the Killer’s head. His swing has good follow through, but the bat shatters into pieces as Lucile hits Ichi. Negan drop’s Lucile’s handle and tears flow from his eyes as his “baby”, Lucile, is shattered into about a dozen pieces. Ichi however is unscathed.

“Ok ok, Negan it wasn’t the swing or stance you got wrong. It’s that you TRIED!” A nonchalant Ichi taunts a sobbing Negan.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! MY MEN! MY BASE AND LUCILE!” Col. Negan shouts.

“I’m Ichi the Killer. And you’re next.” Ichi calmly says as rips Negan’s head in half.

“Well I’ve had my fill. Guess I need to blow this thing up.” Ichi says as he loads up the Blackhawk used in the Paris nuclear bombings with C4 explosives for maximum disposal.  He gets back a safe distance and detonates the explosives, the fragments badly damage other aircraft and building in the surrounding area.

 

Chapter 11: Spearhead

(<https://soundcloud.com/dancewiththedead/the-poison-reprise?in=dannyjudas/sets/niche-product> )

A few minutes earlier as Ichi the Killer took on all of those Marines, The Fox Hunter and the Demon Divas fight their way to the rail yard. Leaving a less substantial body count as most of the Marines in the camp are dealing with Ichi the Killer.

 “It’s like Syria all over again Dear Sister! The smell of gunpowder, the pulsating recoil, dust in the air and blood covering our skin!” Eva says as she and her sister Molly in tandem go through several dozen Marines along with the Foxhunter covering their flank.

“Yes, yes it is! Soon we’ll be able to get back at those who killed Tom! But first we must save the prisoners from this retched place!” Molly says as she keeps up with her sister and opens fire with her machine gun on any Marines that get in their way.

The trio reaches the Armory and the group splits into three to clear it out of anyone held up in there.

“Gunnery Sargent Hartman, sir! We have company!” Gomer Pyle says to his CO.

“Well damn it! Show them no mercy!” GS Hartman shouts.

Gomer Pyle grabs his M14 rifle and hides in a lower level room to pounce on Eva who is clearing out one of the rooms in the armory.

Eva gets the drop on him and pistol whips him on the arm and he drops his weapon. She holsters her pistol and gets her knife out.

“YOU! You’re that bitch in Syria! Your husband killed my comrades!” Gomer Pyle shouts.

“YOU TOOK THE ONLY MAN WHO LOVED ME! Prepare to die!” Eva screams as she and Gomer Pyle go at each other with their K-bars and fists.

“You’re strong, I’ll give you that Demon Diva! But I’ll bring you to your knees, heh heh.” Gomer says with a rape face.

He pins Eva to the ground and starts walloping on her with his fists.

“You know fatass, you should never let a woman get pissed off. She’ll find you if you do and you’ll never hear the end of it. Ichi the Killer says as he shows up to help Eva by yanking Gomer off of Eva and throwing him into another room, going through a wall in the process.

“Great another psycho. Guess I’ll have twice the war trophies!” an overly prideful Gomer Pyle says as he gets back up.

“You really don’t know who you’re messing with. Aww well. Guess you won’t need these.” Ichi the killer says as he shoots Gomer Pyle in the legs and drags him to Eva Brock.

“Here’s your prize Eva. Here I’ll let you carve him with this.” Ichi the Killer says as he hands her his Bowie Knife.

“Thanks for the offer Ichi, but he’s going out the same what he killed my husband!” Eva says as she shoots Gomer Pyle with her M9 pistol with it near his head.

“Feel better?” Ichi asks.

“I might not have my husband with me, but I’ll rest easy knowing the fucker who killed him is dead.” Eva says, looking happier knowing that justice is done.

“Now that that is over with, we have a job to finish here. I took care of the Blackhawk.” Ichi says as he and Eva catch up to Molly and the Foxhunter as she’s finishing off the rest of Hartman’s men as he and several other Marines take cover in the railyard.

“Holy shit Molly we’ve really done some damage here! When will these guys get the message that they can’t beat us!”, the Foxhunter says to Molly as he and her pick off another group of Marines who try to retake the Armory.

“They'll stop when they realize they can’t afford to send any more of their men! Now keep it up! I think this is the last charge!” Molly shouts as 40 Marines charge in vain towards the pair of machine gunners.

Eva and Ichi the Killer arrive to back up the pair of advancing Marines until they’re all killed.

After that they head to the train yard to help get the Overwatch members out. As they get there they find that Hartman is already having problems with his prisoners.

 

Chapter 12: Breakout

(<https://soundcloud.com/reznyck/reznyck-rightfull-hate?in=dannyjudas/sets/niche-product>)

A few minutes earlier as Ichi and his associates assault the base. The Overwatch members realize that the marine base is under attack.

“Looks like we get out now. I can hear them trying to unlock the box car to transfer us! This is our chance!”, Mei whispers as the trio get their revolvers ready.

“Alright maggots, time to go! Everybody, umph….” One Marine barks as Mei grabs him by the neck and puts him against one of the boxcar’s walls with her 500 Magnum’s muzzle in his mouth. She pulls the trigger and red mist blows out the back of his skull.

Zenyatta fires his revolver and a couple of other Marines, the go down quite easily, but without as dramatic effect as the 500 magnum pistol.

McCree spots Hartman and another group of Marines coming their way and uses his High Noon ability to kill them all in one swoop.

“Well I’m out, how about you guys?” McCree says as he knows he’s used up his revolver’s cylinder up.

“I still have 4 rounds left.” Mei says.

“I have 5 McCree.” says Zenyatta.

“Welp, guess this is our last stand guys. No way we can hold them off!” McCree says before he notices all of the Marines are opening fire on Ichi, the Foxhunter and the Demon Divas as they emerge from the armory.

“Is that Ichi the Killer?!” Mei says to McCree with a concerned look on her face.

“Well I’ll be damned.” A surprised McCree says.

Ichi the Killer and his posse kill off the rest of the Marines guarding the prisoners, mercilessly.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the cuties Mei and McCree. Oh you brought Zenyatta along too.” Ichi the Killer says to the Overwatch members as he and the other approach the open train car.

“You’re sick, you know that.” McCree scolds Ichi.

“He saved your asses. If we wouldn’t have shown up, you’d have a bullet in your head, Zenyatta would be put in a grinder and melted down, and Mei, the woman you hold dear, would have been gang banged by at least a dozen or more of the most sex crazed Marines SCREAMING FOR THEM TO STOP before slitting her throat when the Devil Dogs were finished with their prey. I think that the situation that potentially could have happened trumps our tactics to save you guys.” The Foxhunter rebukes McCree.

McCree slowly realizes Alexander Thompson is right. Had it not been for Ichi, the Foxhunter, and the Demon Divas showing up, it would have ended badly. Not only for himself but for his one love, Mei, who would have been savagely violated.

“I guess I have no choice but to thank you Ichi.” McCree reluctantly says as he starts crying at what could have happened to Mei.

“You still caused the nuclear bombings in France! We’re not going to let you get away with such a horrific crime!” Mei intervenes.

“All the hard evidence is disposed of. You don’t have a shred to produce a warrant. Even if you did you wouldn’t even catch me. You might as well shoot me now, because that’s the only justice you’ll ever get.” Ichi taunts.

Mei raises her 500 magnum to Ichi the Killer and pulls the trigger. The bullet impacts Ichi in the chest, a shot that should kill him.

“Guess I should be dead, although I took a baseball bat to the head and shattered it with my thick skull. Good effort though.” Ichi the Killer says to an enraged Mei as he’s still alive even after the shot that should have killed him.

“FINE! YOU WIN! We’ll report you as a suspect KIA in the Overwatch database and let the case go cold. Just don’t pull anything, because we’ll find you if you do. Got it?” Mei shouts to Ichi the Killer.

“Sounds delightful Mei. Maybe we’ll see each other again sometime? No need to be threatened you and your Cowboy will never be targets of mine. That’s just crossing the line for me, along with killing school children.” Ichi the Killer says with a confident tone.

“Enough talk. Hey guy with the beret, you have a ride out of here?” McCree says to the Foxhunter.

“Yes, but we have to fight our way out of here. There are probably more Marines swarming our position. Here are your weapons ladies and gentlemen.” The Foxhunter says to the Overwatch members as he presents them their stolen weapons.

Just then about 600 Marines are seen in the distance coming up to the railyard some on foot other’s in Striker APCs. A group of attack helicopters arrive from the North.

“Great, we’re going to have a lot to chew out. You up for another round Ichi?” McCree says to Ichi the Killer.

“You know it.” Ichi replies with his Bowie knife in hand and assault rifle in the other.

The attack helicopters turn out to be Russian Mi-24 Hinds. In the leading one is Aleksandra **Zarya** nova and a man with short white haired puffing on a cigar holding a scoped AN-94 assault rifle.

“Damn Zarya, this shit’s just like Syria! A shit ton of Devil Dogs ready for a beat down!” says the solider with white hair and a short haircut.

“Da (Russian for yes) Max. I am glad you and your Spetznaz team agreed to help. I owe it to Overwatch!” Zarya says to Max Sheen.

Back on the ground the group sees that the helicopters are in fact Russian. This makes Molly very happy.

“EVA! EVA! IT’S HIM! IT’S HIM!” Molly shouts with glee as she waves to the approaching Hinds.

“Who’s “Him”? McCree asks loudly as the Hinds approach.

“That’s Max Sheen, Molly’s husband and the one who single handedly destroyed the U.S 6Th fleet off the Coast of Syria. He prevented World War Three!” The Foxhunter replies.

 

Chapter 13: Grand Wizard

(<https://soundcloud.com/gost1980s/cursed?in=dannyjudas/sets/the-miami-horror>)

The Hinds open fire on the incoming horde of Marines, over half of them are slaughtered along with many APCs destroyed. Three of the Hinds land allowing for Max, Zarya and their Spetsnaz team to disembark and engage the other Marines.

Mei uses her Ultimate to freeze a group of about 20 in their tracks so Max can mow them down more easily with his AN-94. Max thanks her for that before he reloads to go after another some more.

Zarya the uses her Ultimate to lob a gravity distorting bomb to cause several Marines and 3 Strikers to come together before the bomb explodes, obliterating everything.

“HEY! Max, need some help over there?” McCree asks as it seems if Max and his Russian soldiers are doing all the work.

“Ehh if you’re up for it! Better hurry, my boys have had itchy trigger fingers!” Max Sheen replies back.

McCree, Mei, and Zenyatta join in the fray as they help wipe out the rest of the charging Marines.

The Demon Divas, Ichi the Killer, and the Foxhunter take part in the counter attack as well guarding the flanks, with Ichi the killer racking up another large body count.

Eventually the Marines see their efforts as futile and start retreating. That’s when the Hinds chase them down and kill them all with machine gun fire.

After the carnage, there are no further attacks from the Marines on base. Molly runs up to her husband Max who opens his arms up to her for a bear hug.

“MAX! It’s been so long! I haven’t seen you in a while!” Molly says with tears in her eyes as she embraces her long lost husband Max Sheen.

“Molly! I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry it hasn’t been easy for us to get together. You know the Americans still want me dead.” Max says to a joyful Molly.

“Well isn’t that sweet. Molly gets to see her loving husband.” Alexander Thompson says, he is genuinely happy for her but he’s tightening his fist and looking away.

“Well guys, looks like he’s our ride back to the Watchpoint.” McCree says to Zenyatta and Mei.

“I guess so. And that guy Max is an actual wizard? I though he had long hair and white robes like Gandalf the White?” Mei inquisitively says.

“That was his old look Mei. Max had to change it so he’d be more flexible with Spetsnaz. He’s their best operator and leads a division of them.” Eva says to Mei.

“And he really destroyed the 6th Fleet by himself?! That’s just absurd! I mean I saw the footage, but that’s just too much for one man!” McCree says.

“That took a strain on his powers, but I’m sure he’s recovered from that.” Eva says.

Max sees the blood on his wife’s face and wonders what she’s been up to.

“Your face is as red as a devil! How many men have you killed today?!” Max says.

“I didn’t count Max, but I killed many this day. They were all U.S Marines. These ones were in Syria three years ago. Eva told me she killed Tom’s murderer this day as well.” Molly replies.

“Good good, but just remember, those men were not honorable! I have respect for the USMC, but those men were a bad batch. It is a shame that those men threw out honor and duty for bloodlust and rape!” Max sternly says to Molly.

“I am sorry, but vengeance overcame us. We had to help our employer’s friend here as well as rescue some Overwatch members held captive.” Molly says.

“Ah! Overwatch! Zarya was telling me about them! I didn’t want to leave Zarya’s friends behind! I say we go meet them!” Max Sheen enthusiastically says.

Max, Zarya and Molly go over to where the others are standing around and Max introduces himself along with his Spetznaz team.

“You must be the Grand Wizard of Syria, I’m Jesse McCree.” McCree says to Max.

“Bah those were my younger days. Now I’m 29 years old and having to deal with Russian winters! Say, what brought you here to his hell hole?” Max says to McCree.

“We hit a dead end with a nuclear terrorist, we were ambushed by these Marines when we tried to collect evidence. Turns out they were paid by the Clinton Foundation.” McCree lies about Ichi the Killer but keeps the rest of the story true. 

“Sorry to hear your investigation hit a snag Jesse. Do you need transport back to your country? I can provide it.” Max Sheen generously asks.

“Thanks but no thanks, Hopefully Overwatch will show up for us.” McCree replies.

“Well good luck on your journey, OHH Molly! You really missed me didn’t you.” Max Sheen says to McCree before he heads back with the others and as Molly gets back to her husband.

“Oh believe me Max, I did. Say how about we go somewhere, more private for about an hour or two?” Molly whispers in Max’s ear.

“I’ll see what I can do Molly-san. But something troubles me about your employer. He’s just sitting there sulking.”  Max says to Molly as he starts to feel sorry for Alexander Thompson.

“Alexander doesn’t have someone of his own to love. He’s really sweet. He even helps out with Eva’s coping every time her Anniversary comes up.” Molly with the same sorrowful tone replies.

“That’s just really sad. I wish I could help him. I feel like he needs it bad.” Max says forebodingly.

Back with the Overwatch members, McCree finally gets a call from Tracer. She picked up the signal and says she’s with Mercy and Pharah to get them out of there.

“Yikes! What are the Russians doing here?” Tracer says as she lands her dropship.

“I don’t know. Russians really get me on edge. Ever since they took the Ukraine, they think they run the world.” Pharah scolds at the situation.

The Foxhunter turns around to see the dropship land and see Pharah and Mercy getting off to check on the other Overwatch members. He sees Pharah and quickly looks away, breaking out in tears and a cold sweat.

“Hey McCree, did you and the others hold out ok?” a concerned Pharah asks.

“Yeah we’re doing fine. It was the Foxhunter who saved us. He planned our rescue.” McCree says embellishing Alexander over Ichi as he doesn’t want to admit Ichi helped.

“Oh him? Well, mind if we bring him along?” Pharah asks.

“Sure, I guess. I think he needs help though. He seems down.” Mei says.

Pharah goes up to Alexander Thompson who’s going through an emotional crisis.

She instantly recognizes him.

 

Chapter 14: Queen of Pain

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mgSCKXSp9M> )

“ALEX? Wow, it’s been a few years since we last met. Erm, how’ve you been?” Pharah says nervously as she sees her long lost friend.

Alex sits there with his face away from her, paralyzed in fear. Max and Molly notice this and they go up to her and Alexander.

“You never got over me didn’t you.” Pharah sternly says.

“Y-y-you were special to me, Fareeha.” Alexander stutters, holding back tears.

“Still think I’m the one huh? For crying out loud dude, when will you learn I’m not interested?!” Pharah yells halfheartedly.

“He’s not going to Pharah.” Molly scolds Pharah for her cruelty.

“Why shouldn’t he? And who are you to tell me how otherwise?” Pharah retorts.

“You’re the one who came up to him first Pharah. You should know, he told me _everything_.” Molly responds.

“What’s going on here Molly?” Max asks, him being out of the loop.

“Back a few years ago my boss and Pharah knew each other in college in Egypt. They should have had something, the perfect strangers, Fareeha let her ego and career dreams get in the way of that.” Molly explains, in defense of Alexander.

“I didn’t have any interest at the time! Geez, Alex and I go through this every FUCKING time!”, Pharah screams.

This only makes Alexander’s emotional condition worse for him as he gets behind Molly for defense against the wrathful Pharah. Max decides to help Alexander out.

“Pharah, I don’t know what you had between the two of you. But you make Alexander Thompson sound like a rape happy stalker. That’s not what Molly and Eva told me about him.” Max intervenes.

“No he wouldn’t dare do that! Hell, he went out of his way to avoid looking like a stalker. He didn’t even call me after he moved away, he even did it sporadically before he left.” Pharah says.

“Then why are you being such a bitch about it? Did you even develop any interest in him? He’s perfect! Fucking hell woman, Alexander’s RICH now! He runs and owns the largest lingerie corporation in the WORLD!” Molly scolds.

“So what if he’s rich. He could have found some other woman out there for him!” Pharah says as she turns away with a smart-aleck look on her face.

“He wanted YOU damn it! He always wanted you! Every time something about you comes up I can only imagine how much pain he’s going through. Have you no shame?” Molly rebukes.

“He could have moved on at any time! I had my dreams too you know! I wanted to be in Overwatch, just like my mother was. I wanted to be a hero like her!”, Pharah’s ego takes over.

“You can kiss that dream good bye Fareeha. You’re on probation!”, an infuriated McCree says. He and the others heard the entire shouting match.

“You’re joking Jesse.” Pharah says as her face turns pale.

“I’ve felt rejection to you know Fareeha. I just stopped trying looking for love after a few bad runs.”, McCree responds.

“B-but you have Mei now! Besides you need me to be your Rocketteer!” Pharah pleads.

“I just got lucky Fareeha. In fact, why don’t I just rub some salt in that wound and say I commend Alex for his efforts. At least he knows about “never giving up”. Clearly you put Alex in through some emotional trauma.” McCree stands by his word.

“McCree’s right Fareeha, he was lucky! Now I feel guilty about coming to you for relationship advice! How could you do that to someone as nice as Alexander.”, Mei scorns Pharah.

“Mei I didn’t mean….ugh, look, can’t you just think this over?! I was always friendly when he came up to see me!” Pharah pleads as Mei piles on against her.

“But you never called me! You never said, “HEY, Sorry it’s been a long while, hope you’re doing well and didn’t blow your brains out with a shotgun!”! I might have never forgotten you! But you sure forgot about me!” Alexander Thompson reveals his suicidal tendencies.

Pharah tries to respond but Max stops her.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEMtSPZNch8>)

“Buh buh buh. That’s enough out of you! The way you two act towards each other is going to lead to someone getting hurt real badly. I think it’s about time I put a stop to this madness and heartache! I’m sorry, but I just can’t stand by as you two tear each other apart emotionally and do nothing about it! So here’s what I COMMAND! You two ARE going to be in a relationship for better or for worse for the rest of your life! By my command and mine alone will you do this!” Max shouts to Pharah pointing his finger at her. The sky darkens, clouds spiral in the air, and lightning strikes the ground multiple times.

Pharah exhales and decides to go along with Max’s decree.

“Ok then Max, I did have feelings for him. Just, let me think about it ok?” Pharah lets her ego go by the way side.

“You’re still on probation Fareeha. You might use the time wisely.” McCree orders as he and the others board the Overwatch dropship.

Pharah and Alex make eye contact before Alexander looks away.

“I never asked for this Fareeha. I didn’t want you to do anything you didn’t want to do. I just thought that you’d come around and rethink it on your own.” Alexander sincerly says as he lets Pharah know he didn’t want Pharah’s hand to be forced.

“No Alexander, I may have made a few bad decisions when I was younger. I just need to think it over. If it helps you, here’s my new number. Why don’t you come with me? We certainly have some catching up to do.” Pharah says as she gives him a small sheet of paper with her phone number on it.

She and Alex board the dropship and sit next to each other. They notice how McCree is clutching Mei after the trauma they went through as prisoners of the Marines.

“I helped them get together with stuff Alex told me. I’ve been rude to him. It’s about time I changed.”, Pharah thinks to herself as she feely decides to accept her latent feelings for Alexander.

As Tracer and Mercy prepare for takeoff there is silence among the others in the passenger hold of the dropship

“Soooo what about your ship you came in on Alex?” Zenyatta breaks the silence.

“Bah I’m sure the Demon Divas can fly it back to New York just fine, wait what’s Ichi doing?” Alexander says to Zenyatta as he turns his head to notice Ichi is up to more shenanigans.

“HEY GUYS! I FOUND A UNICORN! ISN’T THAT AWSOME?!” Ichi says as he’s riding on the mythical beast.

“Aww damn it, this happens every damn time I use magic. OUI GLAZ! Hand me the Dragunov!” Max shout to his sniper as he tosses him a Dragunov sniper rifle to kill the creature.

“Max why’d you do that to the poor thing?” Molly shouts in utter shock.

“Some idiot is gonna try and abuse it for money or try and use it maliciously with its magical properties. NO ICHI DON’T LAP THE BLOOD, YOU DON’T LIVE FOREVER! THAT’S LIQUID LSD!” Max responds and shouts.

“I CAN TASTE THE RAINBOW!!!!!!!!!!!!” Ichi shouts while tripping out.

The Overwatch members and the Foxhunter see this and hastily jet off back to base in Hollywood.

Max and Molly give their last good byes before he and his Russian counterparts take off.

“Was I too rough on Pharah or whatever Alex’s crush’s name is?”, Max says as he thinks over what he did earlier.

“Someone needed to intervene. I hear him mumbling suicidal thoughts to himself in his office. You did the right thing.”, Molly reassures the Wizard as he gets in His Hind.

“You and your sister should keep an eye on him. Make sure Pharah follows through, don’t be too rough on her though. She might take her anger out on Alex.”, Max Sheen advises.

“I will, you take care now Maxxy, hopefully we’ll meet again soon.”, Molly says as she kisses Max before he leaves for Russia.

Ichi the Killer goes comatose so that Eva and Molly can put him aboard the Slipstream back to the U.S.

 

Chapter 15: Up in the Air

(<https://soundcloud.com/dancewiththedead/ghost-dance-with-the-dead?in=dannyjudas/sets/niche-product>)

Winston is relieved that McCree, Zenyatta and Mei are alive as the dropship lands. He notices Pharah walking into the base without stopping to talk to him.

“What is with Pharah? And who’s the guy in the beret?” Winston asks.

“Long story Winston, I gave Pharah a few days off.  Also the guy in the beret saved us.” McCree says with a heavy tone.

“What about Ichi the Killer? You were able to get the evidence against him somehow right?” Winston asks another question.

“He’s “dead”, Ichi rushed me and I shot him in the chest.” Mei lies.

“Well, that’s one more bad guy down for the count. Say, with that in mind we go back to trying to find Solider 76 and Reaper. Talon is still a threat out there.” Winston says.

“I couldn’t agree more. Let’s do this!” McCree enthusiastically says, wanting to put the Ichi situation behind him.

“Nah, me and the others will get to it. You guys need to rest up. You globe trotters need to take it easy! Let me, Lucio, Tracer, and Mercy take over for a few days.” Winston suggests.

“No Winston, you need me for this. I’ll be up O’dark early to get to it tomorrow.” McCree says as he heads down to his bunk room, the first time he’s been in it in two whole days. He even spruces it up after being in better accommodations.

Alex gets into the base as well and finds Pharah packing up a few things.

“Pharah, ummm mind if I help you out?” Alexander asks.

“S-sure Alex. Look, I’m sorry about the trauma I’ve put you through. Maybe we were meant to be and I let my ego get the best of me.” Pharah says.

“Fareeha look, I’m just hoping you’re being serious about this and you’re not doing it because you want off probation and back in Overwatch.” The Foxhunter asks.

“I just need some time to think this over. Call me tomorrow or sometime later. I’ll have to go back to my mother’s in the meantime. Thankfully she moved close here. Will you be here Alexander or will you have to go back to New York City?” Pharah asks.

“I’ll stay here as long as it takes Fareeha, let me help you with that.” The Foxhunter says as he helps Pharah load some of her belongings into her black Mercedes Benz.

“Geez you sure have nice wheels.” Alexander Thompson complements.

“Thanks Alex. I’m going to need them since I got my wings clipped.” Pharah says as she finishes packing and gets ready to drive off.  
  
"You sound like it. Say this might sound cheesy, but I still have this old photograph of us along the Nile River during one of our breaks.", Alexander says to Pharah.

"Funny, so do I. I stumbled upon it when I was in Gribralter during my first tour back when Overwatch got back together.", Pharah reveals.

“That's nice, I thought you threw it out! Well I guess this is good bye.” a happier Alexander Thompson says.

“I'd never do that to someone as kind as you, see you later.” Pharah says as she kisses Alexander on the cheek before driving off.

Alexander feels extremely gitty about this moment. The girl he is madly in love with kissed him and wants to be with him. He wishes it were under better circumstances than having Pharah’s hand forced by others, especially by Max Sheen, a powerful wizard. He starts day dreaming about what could come next.

 

Epilogue: Scot Free

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agefZHl0T98> loop)

Ichi the Killer regains his sanity from the hallucinogen and teleports himself back to the safe house he was at yesterday.

“Hello Richard, guess who doesn’t have to face consequences again!” Ichi the Killer gloats at the cynical Blackwatch AI.

“You’re truly untouchable and very much incorrigible Ichi.” Richard scolds.

“No shame and no guilt, Richard.” Ichi snarks back.

“You have the upper hand now, but there’s no way Overwatch is going to forget about you. You’re lucky McCree dropped the charges because of you and the Foxhunter’s handiwork.” Richard says.

“Speaking of handiwork Richard, Hilldog had an entire USMC base off the radar, funded by the Clinton Foundation. It had troops and equipment to field a small army.” Ichi tells Richard.

“While that is shocking news indeed, you haven’t learned anything. I bet you’ve even gone further in the opposite direction! Your crimes go unpunished and Overwatch just lets you go.” Richard scolds Ichi for trying to change the subject.

“More people care less about what I did than you think! Even Molly Sheen agrees with me. The refugees are just cowards trying to take and exploit. That’s why they left Syria, which the Demon Divas and Tom’s merc company defended honorably. So there’d be no refugee crisis. Now Clinton has been poking around there again supporting “rebels” to over throw Al-Assad so there can be refugees coming into the West. Thankfully it isn’t working as well, but the private Marine base scares me more” Ichi explains his position to Richard.

“A consensus doesn’t make what you did right Ichi. Nuking the refugees was still an evil act, however I don’t think that they’re exactly spreading joy and love for the nations that so willingly took them in.” Richard compromises.

“I’m glad you see it that way Richard. Now what about those Marines. What the hell is Hilldog planning?” Ichi ponders.

“I scanned the records you gave me. I’d keep an eye out on Election Day. Mei’s and McCree’s lives may depend on it as well as Overwatch’s existence.” Richard forebodes.

“She wouldn’t. Overwatch would repel any Marines or soldiers funded by her!” Ichi exclaims.

“True, but what about a mob of trigger happy civilians riled up should Trump win the election? Overwatch doesn’t want to look like a group that slaughters civilian protesters, would they?” Richard says.

“Holy hell. Clearly I need an army of my own to stop Clinton when it happens!” Ichi says, concerned about Mei and McCree.

“Clinton isn’t the only threat out there, Solider 76 and Reaper still run Talon, the Blackwatch splinter group, they need watched as well.” Richard replies.

“Ol’ 76? He’s a dinosaur. I could have killed him back at the hotel!” Ichi says.

“He might be old Ichi, but Jack Morrison and Reaper are a deadly self-destructive relationship, like Malachite from Steven Universe for example. Jack’s dominant and therefore deadly. Reaper might be a remorseless killer, but his “boy toy” is going to possibly take him down a path not even Reaper would consider. And he won’t know it until it is too late.” Richard explains.

“You’re sounding like doom and gloom Richard. You have any bright ideas as to how I’m going to fix this mess?” Ichi demands.

“I can give you access to Blackwatch’s databases. See what you can make of them. Overwatch was the peacekeeping organization, Blackwatch was there when the thin blue line fell down.” Richard says.

“Then I’ll rebuild Blackwatch! I’ll make it great again! I just hope Election Day isn’t a blood bath.” Ichi says.

“As do I, Ichi. It’d be a damn shame if neighbors and friends slaughtered each other just because their person won or lost. But that’s where we’re at. Someone has to stop it, Overwatch or Blackwatch, someone needs to prevent catastrophe.” Richard says.

“So be it Richard, I’ll do what I can. For Mei and McCree!” Ichi proclaims as he starts looking through the database.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please leave a comment, down below and leave a kudos if you enjoyed the episode. Every little bit of feed back helps me know how the community feels about my writings.
> 
> Songs used (in order of appearance):  
> Geek Pilot - Maniac Lover*  
> Carpenter Burt - Looking for Tracy Tzu  
> Viol - Gesaffelstein  
> Guided Meditation - Old Future Fox Gang  
> Don't Cry For Me - Old Future Fox Gang  
> Ms. Minnie - Auto Delta Time**  
> Teddy Loid - I Want You (Theme for Scanty and Kneesocks) from the Panty and Stocking with Guarderbelt Original Sound Track  
> bbrainz - home design (ft. CASTING)  
> SAINT PEPSI - Just Begun  
> MOON – Delay  
> Swedish Colombia – Wrong Number  
> HUBRID and BISHOP – Midnight Hunt  
> Carpenter Burt – Turbo Killer  
> DANCE WITH THE DEAD – THE POISON (Reprise)  
> Reznyck-Rightfull Hate  
> Gost – Cursed  
> The Police – King of Pain  
> Tears for Fears - Sowing the Seeds of Love  
> Chelsea Lankes -- Ghost (Dance With The Dead Remix)  
> Nounverber - Black Tar
> 
> Reference:
> 
> In this episode, you caught a glimpse of a few new characters as well as a rehash of Scanty and Kneesocks from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. A few years ago I wrote a few fan fics revolving the show Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt and a game called The Last Stand Deadzone (they're old and looking back on them they need quite a cleaning up for mistakes). This is where Max Sheen and Tom Brock show up (Both are in game names I used for The Last Stand Deadzone). Having Tom be killed off in this AU was not an easy decision for me, but I feel like the remaining characters need to know that life won't always have everyone still around. Let me know if you want to see my old stuff (note there are a lot of mistakes I made back then.)


End file.
